Hombres en la tierra no quedan
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Hombres en la tierra no quedan que sean capaces de aceptar la responsabilidad, el compromiso, y la seriedad de lo que significa proponer matrimonio a una mujer. Aunque, escuche por ahí, que en Konoha quedan unos cuantos. Esto es lo que me han dicho. NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, SaiIno, ChouKaru. POST-CHAP 700.


_**Disclamer:**_ Naruto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único mío es la trama de la historia.

_**N/A:**_ Y sé que aún debo actualizar "I love you, I like you, I need you", sin embargo, The Last estreno ayer en Japón, los spoilers vuelan, y mi corazón shipper no pudo más con esto. Eso sí, como verán, esta historia será una colección de cinco One-Shot con las parejas "confirmadas" en el capítulo 700.

¡ESO SÍ, NARUHINA PRIMERO, BECAUSE "THE LAST"!

_**Dedicado a:**_ El grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina, de Facebook. Los quiero hermosas, y guapos.

Y a Mitsuki-chan, quien hace poco sufrió una jugada sucia de una hacker, que borro todas sus historias, por eso es que las historias de "Lady Pepinillo" ya no están por aquí en FF, aunque ella se hizo una nueva cuenta, de la cual no diré el nombre, quien sabe si la hacker no le borra la nueva cuenta ¡SIN MENCIONAR QUE AHORA ES PARTE DE MIS FILAS! ¡Ahahaha, Naruto, nos daría el Rasengan en nuestra madre por shippear a su hija con alguien tan mayor, ¡pero no importa! ¡Además, les recomiendo leer su pequeño y corto fic: _De sombreros que se parecen y primeras impresiones_!

Y obvio, también a Rocio Georgette y Sharon, otras amigas del face ¡NARUHINA FOR THE WIN!

_**Capitulo**_: 1/5.

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos. Spoilers de THE LAST.

_**Summary:**_ El ramen era algo que Naruto amaba, pero ahora parecía su peor enemigo.

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>riginalidad

Decir que Naruto estaba nervioso, era decir poco y nada.

Naruto Uzumaki, ninja y héroe de Konoha, uno de los últimos Jinchuriki, y actualmente candidato al puesto de Hokage [1]. Estaba absolutamente aterrado.

Tomando una profunda respiración, se movió ligeramente, cruzando las piernas sobre el colchón de la cama, quedando sentado en posición de loto. Contemplando la pequeña cajita ovalada de terciopelo que descansaba sobre la palma de su mano izquierda.

Con un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, y el sudor recorriendo un camino desde sus sienes hasta sus mejillas. Abrió la cajita.

Una sortija de oro, con el símbolo de Konohagakure, una sencilla hoja, adornada con pequeños fragmentos de diamantes; en su centro.

Dejando escapar un hondo suspiro, en un intento de calmar su ansiedad y nervios, Uzumaki miro por sobre su hombro la luna, brillando intensamente, en todo su esplendor.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus mejillas se tornaron cálidas de un momento a otro, apretando los labios, trato inútilmente, de desviar la vista del astro blanco que parecía una perla en medio de la oscuridad.

La luna era similar a los ojos de Hinata, en aquel momento.

Su primer beso.

Soltando algo que parecía una mezcla entre una risa histérica y un gemido, Naruto dejo con cuidado, la cajita sobre el mueble en el cual reposaba su despertador. Para después dejar caer su cansado cuerpo sobre la cama, ahogando con su almohada una serie de gritos que se dedico a dejar salir de su garganta.

¡Por Rokudo Senin, todo era tan frustrante!

Dándose la vuelta, con las fuerzas que él no creía tener, miró el techo de su habitación. Contemplando las manchas de humedad, y las telarañas que se mantenían ocultas en los rincones más alejados del cielo raso. Naruto decidió que nada se le habia ocurrido.

Si, habia comprado el anillo, mejor dicho, lo habia enviado a hacer, y no a cualquier joyero, sino a uno de la Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas, que Kurotsuchi-san se habia tomado la molestia de presentarle, una vez, durante la ceremonia de sucesión de ella como Cuarta Tsuchikage, dos meses atrás.

Dejando de lado por supuesto, que Kurotsuchi sabia de la idea que se le habia ocurrido, paso de boca en boca. Desde Gaara hasta Chojuro.

Nunca, se dijo Naruto, aún si lo nombraban Hokage, perdonaría a Kakashi él revelar algo tan personal como que estaba buscando ideas para proponérsele a la joven Hyuuga, como si fuera el tema de una conversación de viejas chismosas.

—"_Sin embargo, la venganza puede esperar…"—se_ dijo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, inspirando otra vez, como si darle la bienvenida a un poco de aire nuevo a sus pulmones, pudiera ayudarle en algo_—"Lo que debo hacer es…¡Argh! ¡¿Por qué no se me ocurre nada?!"—_bramó en su cabeza, agarrando la misma con ambas manos, y dando vueltas sobre la cama, al tiempo en que dejaba salir una que otra queja en forma de gemido lastimero de sus labios.

Tras calmarse un poco miró el reloj. Las agujas le indicaban que eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. A esta hora, Sai no estaría despierto para prestarle algún libro de autoayuda o una revista, de esas que solía leer con frecuencia desde que habia comenzado a salir con Ino.

Y si se atrevía a ir al apartamento de Sai, en la noche, y a esta hora, Naruto estaba muy seguro de que cosas muy malas podrían pasar.

La primera, seria que, como hace cosa de un mes atrás, cometería el mismo error de ir a pedirle prestado a Sai un poco de dinero para cenar siquiera un plato de ramen.

Solo para entrar sin invitación por la ventana e interrumpir a Sai y a Ino en… ¡dios, las mejillas aún se le ponían rojas!, bueno, _en sus asuntos_.

Aún hoy, Naruto no estaba seguro si agradecer a sus reflejos ninjas o a que Sai tenía suficiente influencia sobre la loca violenta de su novia; el hecho de estar vivo.

Y la segunda, seria que tal vez, nuevamente, que la viejita que era vecina de Sai, le viera con ojos desorbitados, y le diera un sermón sobre que la juventud de hoy era demasiado osada como para compartir mujeres o tener más de una relación homosexual sin la menor discreción.

Desde entonces, Naruto se juró jamás ir en plena noche a casa de Sai, a pedirle prestada un par de sus libros.

Pero ese no era el punto. Sino que, el quid de la cuestión, se resumía en una sola razón.

Mañana (o mejor dicho hoy, eran las cuatro de la madrugada después de todo), él: Naruto Uzumaki, ninja de Konoha, hijo del Cuarto Hokage, miembro del Equipo 7, estudiante del –que en paz y alta gloria descanse- Jiraya, uno de los tres Sanin. Agregado sea de paso, héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja y Salvador del Mundo. Habia citado a su novia de hace ya un año, Hinata Hyuuga, a una (y esperaba) una cita romántica, con un único objetivo en mente.

Proponerle matrimonio.

No obstante, para mala suerte suya, justo cuando quiso darse cuenta, apenas y si le quedaba dinero para la mayoria de los sitios que tenía pensado visitar con Hinata.

Recordando aquello, envío una mirada despectiva, sin serlo realmente, a la cajita de terciopelo, extendiendo la mano, y sosteniendo la cajita, para abrirla, y ver el anillo. Los diamantes a lo largo de la hoja que decoraba el centro, produjo una serie de emociones en él.

Aún recordaba lo ocurrido hace un año atrás. El mundo a punto de acabarse, Hinata secuestrada por Toneri, los recuerdos…de Hinata amándole desde antes [2].

Aún hoy, y solo en sus momentos de soledad, Naruto se lamentaba no haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos más temprano.

Aquello le habia sacudido, literalmente.

Él hacía ya tiempo, antes del secuestro de Hanabi, se habia hecho a la idea de que Sakura jamás le amaría, pero y por sobretodo, se habia dado cuenta de que nunca quiso a Sakura.

Si ella le gustaba, y la amo por un tiempo, pero cuando finalmente, se dio cuenta de que el amor que él sentía moría cada día un poco más, sin que él mismo se diera cuenta y a su vez, no le tomara la debida importancia, comprendió, que Sakura habia sido su primer amor, pero no su amor definitivo.

Un amor por el cual lamentarse, y llorar, eso habia sido Sakura.

Sin embargo, no habia sido el tipo de amor, por el cual, tal vez, ante la posibilidad de su perdida, él hubiera muerto de tristeza.

No, tenía que ser Hinata. Siempre fue ella.

—"_Por eso…"—_se dijo a sí mismo, mirando con una sonrisa suave el anillo—"_Fue que gaste casi todos mis ahorros en ti"—_concluyó, dejando a un lado la ira injustificada que sentía hacia la joya.

Después de todo, sería el anillo que Hinata llevaría en su dedo.

Una hoja, el símbolo de su aldea. La misma que lo rechazo, dejo de lado, e ignoro por años a él. La misma aldea que parecía tener expectativas en ella como futura líder de un clan con un historial de resentimiento entre sus ramas, del cual fue apartada, por tener un corazón tan bondadoso y humilde, que ellos (para sorpresa de Naruto, pues era su familia a fin de cuentas), no supieron valorar en su momento.

El símbolo grabado en sus bandas ninjas, las mismas que portaban con orgullo. Como ninjas, protectores de Konohagakure. Como guerreros que habían tenido que crecer muy rápido, adaptarse a las perdidas pequeñas y grandes.

Una chispa de determinación se encendió en su corazón. Se dio una cachetada con la mano que tenia libre, y saco el cuerpo de la cama.

Camino hasta la sala, sin molestarse en encender la luz. Para admirar la foto que hace poco, Kakashi le habia dado al revisar en el despacho que habia sido suyo desde terminada la guerra.

—Sé que es raro…la gente normal no habla con portarretratos—una risa divertida salió de su boca—Pero bueno, nunca fui normal para empezar—agregó, pasando una mano por su, ahora, corta cabellera—Quiero mostrarles algo—añadió, para después, extender la caja abierta en dirección a la fotografía—Lo mande a hacer. Aunque no estoy seguro de si a ella le guste—cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de serenarse—Ella me quiso de mucho antes, creo que te hubiera agradado eso de ella mamá—dijo, para después abrir los ojos y dirigirle la mirada a la imagen de Kushina, que estaba situada a la derecha de la fotografía—Y papá…—murmuró, cambiando la dirección de su mirada, hacia el lado izquierdo de la fotografía—Ella es bueno, ella es dulce y amable, y muy tranquila y considerada conmigo. Me hizo una bufanda sabes. Creo que tu y ella se hubiera llevado muy bien. Porque seguro que, no es por despreciar a mamá, pero creo que tú y Hinata si hubiera disfrutado el conversar juntos, ella parece más del tipo que escucha, justo como tú—comentó con entusiasmo y algo de orgullo. Su mirada se suavizo—A veces creo que no aprendo. Hinata-chan, me quiso desde hace años, pero claro, estaba tan centrado en mí que no me di cuenta de que, aún en ese momento cuando todos me hacían a un lado, ella me observaba. Debo confesar—otra risita broto de su boca, esta vez algo apenada—que me sentí orgulloso de mi cuando ella dijo que podía vencer a Neji, era mi primera pelea importante. Incluso Sakura-chan se mostraba poco convencida de que fuera a ganar. _Incluso yo dude_ que fuera a ganar. Pero ella me hablo, y me dio animos, y me recordó que yo no soy de los que se rinden fácil. Y eso no es todo—advirtió, poniéndosele ligeramente ronca la voz—Ella casí muere por mi…no una, sino dos veces [3]. Eso es amor, o al menos, eso es lo que tú y mamá me enseñaron al hablar conmigo en aquella ocasión. Ustedes dieron la vida por mí. Debo ser el ser más afortunado del mundo si ella me siguió amando pese a todo. Es por eso que yo…—vacilo un instante, para tratar de poner el tono de voz más serio que fuera capaz de manifestar al hablar—Quiero que lleve mi apellido. No, ¡ella va llevar mi apellido! ¡Este anillo estará en su dedo! ¡Y yo seré suyo y ella mía! _¡Dattebayo!—_concluyó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro—Por eso, espero y me deseen suerte—susurró, sonriendo al ver nuevamente los rostros que le observaban desde el portarretratos; sonrientes.

Y, como si fuera una respuesta de su parte. Naruto pudo sentir la brisa fresca de la noche golpear sus mejillas, instándolo a mirar por sobre su hombro, descubriendo una ventana abierta, cuyas cortinas se movían suavemente.

Una ventana cerca de la mesa, que en la que solía comer, cuando no se la pasaba tanto tiempo en Ichiraku. Y sobre esta, yacía una copa de ramen instantáneo.

Ramen…

— ¡Eso es! ¡Ya sé que hacer!—aulló, llevándose la boca a las manos, al oír el golpe en la pared. Sus vecinos le pidieron que se callara. Una vez las quejas cesaron, se volteo, una última vez, a ver la fotografía de sus padres—Gracias—susurró.

Sin perder ni un minuto más, vio el reloj que colgaba en la pared de la cocina, eran las cinco menos diez minutos de la madrugada. Le quedaba un poco de tiempo para dormir, otro poco para poner a lavar algo de ropa, y plancharla cerca del mediodía.

Así que, poniendo a lavar la ropa primero, y tras colgarla en el tendero, fuera, en la pequeña terraza de su departamento, Naruto dejo la pequeña caja, nuevamente, en la mesita a un lado del despertador, mismo que programo cerca del mediodía para levantarse, comer un poco de ramen instantáneo como desayuno, cepillarse los dientes y planchar su ropa.

Mañana seria un día importante e inolvidable, Naruto se aseguraría de que así fuese.

* * *

><p>Naruto, decidió Hinata, estaba extraño.<p>

Y no, no era un _extraño_, como decir que estaba comportándose raro. Todo lo contrario. Reía, y sonreía como de costumbre. Sin embargo, ella podía notar la tensión en sus hombros, y ansiedad en su voz, agregado sea de paso, que sus sonrisas, aunque brillantes, parecían un poco exageradas, como si no pudiera controlarlas.

Pero lo dejo pasar, Naruto parecía muy emocionado cuando fue a recogerla aquella mañana a la puerta de su casa, presentándose con un simple girasol en mano, con un delicado listón abrazando el tallo con un moño pequeño y sencillo, de color rojo.

Era algo vergonzoso, pero desde que en una oportunidad Hinata habia declarado que sus flores favoritas eran los girasoles, y Naruto le pregunto la razón. A ella no se le habia cerrado el filtro de "cosas que nunca debes decir", revelando que era porque siempre que las veía, le recordaban a él.

Desde entonces, en cada una de las citas que siguieron a aquella revelación, Naruto siempre se las ingeniaba para obsequiarle un girasol. Ya fuera rogándole a Ino, o pidiendo dinero prestado a Sakura, Sai, Lee o algún otro conocido que no se lo negase.

Mirando los brillantes pétalos de color amarillo, Hinata pensó en como habia llegado a este punto: tomar la mano de Naruto, mientras caminaban de camino a Ichiraku para cerrar la noche con un especial de la casa.

Cerró los ojos, permitiéndose guiar por el tirón suave y firme, pero siempre cálido de la mano de Naruto. Recordaba aquella sensación. Era igual a la vez que Naruto tomo su mano durante la guerra, cuando todo parecía perdido, con la muerte de Neji y la desesperación de Naruto.

Hinata siempre tuvo miedo de que Naruto le guardase algún tipo de rencor por haberle reprendido en aquella ocasión. Era estúpido, pero en aquel momento, ella habia sentido necesario darle aquella cachetada, sin mucha fuerza, más que la suficiente para que el calor de su cuerpo fuera sentido por él.

Habia querido demostrar a Naruto que vivía. Y cuando habia hablado, desde su corazón, aún bajo la posibilidad de que la malinterpretase, sobre que de todos, él no podía rendirse, aunque lo mereciera con la debida razón-él habia peleado por Konoha, quien en el pasado le desprecio, y seguía luchando y perdiendo gente importante, sin detenerse ni un instante para llorar-; no era permisible que cediera, no ante Obito, que les miraba desde abajo como si fueran los villanos, cuando sus intenciones torcidas y cegadas por el odio, hacían sufrir a tanta gente.

Sin embargo, terminada la guerra, Naruto se le habia acercado, solo una vez más, antes de su operación, tras perder el brazo. Para darle las gracias, por todo lo que ella habia hecho.

Aquello disipo sus temores, pero a su vez, le hizo darse cuenta de que, aunque aquella acción suya contara como progreso, no parecía suficiente para darle a entender que sus sentimientos, eran más grandes que los de una compañera que no deseaba su caída.

Entonces, sin aviso alguno, ocurrió lo de Toneri. Su hermana fue secuestrada, y en orden de proteger a todos, ella habia tomado la decisión de ceder ante la petición del hombre.

Aún después de que Naruto, en un momento que habia parecido una treta irónica del destino, habia declarado su amor, o algo parecido.

A ella.

Por supuesto, ella no lo habia creído en un inicio ¿cómo podria? Habia sido invisible al radar de Naruto por años, más de diez años, casi doce. Ella era la rarita para él. Si bien habían intercambiado las palabras necesarias en todo momento, sus conversaciones jamás se habían extendido más allá de lo que las misiones se lo permitieran o si el sistema respiratorio y cardiaco de la joven Hyuuga no comenzaba a venirse abajo con la sola presencia del rubio.

Ella sabía que le habia lastimado, al ir al lado de un nombre que habia secuestrado a su hermana, al que apenas conocían, y que planeaba hacerla esposa suya. Sin darle a nadie ningún tipo de explicación.

Pero para su sorpresa, y contra todo pronóstico. Naruto habia ido a salvarla, y a dejar en claro que la amaba.

Que él sentía lo mismo que ella, que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Y el beso.

Oh, Hinata era incapaz de olvidar el beso.

Todas las noches miraba la luna, recordando como el tiempo habia parecido detenerse entre ella y Naruto, como él habia visto sus ojos, sin romper ni un solo momento el contacto. La forma en que sus labios tocaron los suyos.

Habia sido mágico, su primer beso, y era de parte del hombre que ella más amaba.

Era un recuerdo en el que solía perderse deliberadamente con todo el placer del mundo.

—Hinata—Naruto le llamó, tirando con un poco más de fuerza de su mano, atrayendo su atención—Ya llegamos—anuncio, con una sonrisa brillante, tirando con prisa de su mano, guiándola hasta una de las sillas altas puestas delante del puesto, apartándola, para que ella se sentara primero.

—Gracias.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi novia.

Hinata sonrió, sintiendo sus mejillas llenarse de una inusitada e incrédula calidez. Dios, ¡ya habia pasado un año! ¡¿Por qué Naruto provocaba que se siguiera sonrojando como adolescente, aún estando ambos en una relación!?

Tomando una profunda respiración, Hinata dejo escapar el aire acumulado en sus pulmones en una suave y lenta exhalación. Necesitaba calmarse, últimamente habia muchas misiones, y pocos eran los momentos en que ahora, podía pasar tiempo de calidad con el hombre que amaba. No iba a arruinar la noche.

Tras tomar asiento, inicio una breve conversación con Ayame, en tanto Naruto estaba-y aquello le hizo ladear la cabeza, no comprendiendo muy bien el asunto-hablando con el dueño, de algo bastante confidencial. Más extraño fue todavía cuando el cocinero, levanto el pulgar.

—Ya les preparo el especial de la casa—anuncio, llamando a Ayame aparte, para que le ayudara a cocinar.

Mientras esperaban por la comida, Naruto no habia dicho mucho, pero si habia respondido a las preguntas casuales que Hinata hacia, deteniéndose tanto en tanto, con respecto al tema que ella estaba desarrollando como si fuera un monologo.

—¡El especial ya llego!—declaró Ayame, situándose delante de ambos, dejando con muchísimo cuidado, Hinata pudo notar; su bol, a diferencia del de Naruto, que deposito como si fuera ya de por si algún plato roto.

Un poco de caldo salto, y llego a la mejilla del ninja rubio.

— ¡Ay! ¡Quema!

Ayame no se vio turbada por la escena, y de hecho, insto a Hinata a mantener los ojos en el plato.

—_Come, come_, que se enfría.

—Pero Naruto-kun…

—Él esta bien—rectifico Ayame, pasando a tornar sus ojos a riendillas, fijas en la figura del joven— ¿Cierto que si, Naruto?—al oír la pregunta, el joven Uzumaki, prácticamente se quedo hecho piedra, con una mano en su rostro, el caldo le habia ido a parar en la mejilla, demasiado cerca del ojo derecho—Él después de todo es el salvador del Mundo Ninja. Hombre de hombres, él, ciertamente, no arruinaría una cita _**tan importante**_, quejándose por un poco de caldo, ¿a que sí?—agregó, a modo de regaño, disimulando todo con una sonrisa suave y dulce en los labios.

— ¡S-S-Si!—habló Naruto, tras unos instantes de silencio, sentándose en su asiento—Vamos a comer.

—Tu cara esta algo roja, la quemadura puede ser...

— ¡Esto no es nada! ¡Anda comamos Hinata-chan!

—Pero…

—Por favor—pidió, casi a modo de ruego el muchacho. Abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez segundos después—Y-Yo quiero comer contigo. Por favor.

Hinata no hablo, sintiendo su corazón palpitar un poco más rápido. Naruto estaba dándole esos ojos de borrego a medio morir.

Dios, ¿Cómo decirle que no?

—Bien, si eso es lo que quieres—cedió, permitiendo que las comisuras de sus labios se alzaran un poco—Comamos—dijo, procediendo a partir en dos la fina madera, que ahora eran dos delgado palillos.

— ¡Ah! ¡P-P-Pero antes!—detuvo Naruto, con ligeras gotas de sudor resbalando por su rostro. Se notaba algo inseguro—Mueve un poco los fideos con los palillos, el caldo esta muy caliente, no quisiera que te quemaras.

—Ah, esta bien—tercio ella, agradeciendo en su corazón el tener un novio tan considerado.

Moviendo los palillos alrededor del tazón, Hinata miró por el rabillo del ojo, como Naruto parecía pensativo, tal vez, en vista de su reciente incidente con el caldo, estaría dejando pasar un poco el tiempo, para que este enfriara. Sin embargo, lo que hizo, y le valió un pequeño regaño por parte del dueño de Ichiraku, fue tomar el tazón y comenzar a tomar un poco de caldo.

Hinata no sabía mucho de le etiqueta que conllevaba el comer ramen, pero al parecer tomar el caldo antes de terminar siquiera los fideos era algo de mala educación.

Miró su propio tazón, con una expresión curiosa. Recordaba fragmento de conversaciones cotidianas que habia tenido con Naruto a lo largo de su primer año de noviazgo, algunas veces, dichas conversaciones involucraban al ramen y sus diferentes modos de preparación, asi como el sabor del caldo.

Naruto siempre decía que era como recibir fuego al interior del cuerpo.

Ante el pensamiento del calor que el caldo del ramen fuera capaz de producirle, Hinata sintió en sus hombros una repentina brisa fresca, el invierno se acercaba de a poco, y el clima templado del otoño ya estaba dando señales de darle paso al invernal.

Miró el tazón de nuevo, despidiendo su aroma como una ligera nube de vapor.

—"_Necesito calentarme, un poco"—_pensó, mirando tímidamente a Ayame, que desde hace un rato la miraba con ojos brillantes con una sonrisa como si hubiera ganado la lotería. Hinata no podía aventurarse a hacer lo prohibid con alguien mirándole. Pero, y para su suerte, el regaño y la conversación que Naruto tuviera con el padre de la joven, habia aumentado ligeramente de volumen. Teniendo que ir la misma Ayame a pedirles que se callaran—"Ahora o nunca"—sin dudar ni un instante, Hinata tomo el bol con ambas manos, comenzando a beber el caldo.

Era caliente, sin lugar a dudas, poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse y el frio que habia experimentado se alejaba de ella. Naruto tenía razón el caldo era…

No podía respirar.

— ¡Hinata!—gritó alguien, esa era probablemente Ayame.

La joven Hyuuga elevo la mirada, contemplando las tres caras de horro delante de ella. Algo se habia atorado en su garganta, ¿pero que?, Hinata no lo sabía, pero necesitaba sacarlo de su esófago.

— ¡Señorita!

— ¡Naruto, por dios, que se ahoga, haz algo!

— ¿¡Qué quieres que haga?! ¡Dime algo Ayame!

— ¡Haz que lo escupa!

Naruto corrió a ella, dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda. Hinata sintió su cuerpo sacudirse, pero nada, dejo la silla, ya casi no podía aguantar.

— ¡SERAS UN BRUTO! ¿¡QUIERES QUE SE LO TRAGUE?!

—"_¿Tragarse?"—_ se preguntó a si misma en medio del miedo la muchacha_—"¿Tragarme que?"_

—Tienes que hacerle una llave—aconsejo el señor Ichiraku, dejando su lugar detrás de la barra para acercarse a ella.

—Te refieres a…

— ¡No de las de lucha!—paró Ayame, dejando también su puesto, solo para darle un golpe en la cabeza al rubio—Ponte detrás de ella, rodéala con los brazos por el estomago, más o menos así—instruyo la hija del cocinero, situándose detrás de su propio padre, rodeándole con los brazos, un poco por encima del estomago—Y haz fuerza y aprieta—dijo, llevando a cabo tal acción.

— ¡P-P-Pero eso se ve igual a una de esas películas de adultos que Ero Senin solía ver…!

En este punto, Hinata ya ni sabía de qué hablaban, estaba segura de que iba a desmayarse. Ya casi ni sentía el aire entrando.

— ¡Tus pensamientos porno pueden esperar hasta el próximo milenio! ¡Pero si la niña se muere, te aseguro que virgen te quedas! ¡HAZLO DE UNA VEZ!

Naruto, con las mejillas rojas, pero no con menos urgencia y desespero, se situó detrás de Hinata. Imitando cada una de las instrucciones que Ayame le dio.

Y apretó, una y otra vez. Mientras que Ayame gritaba a Hinata repetidamente: Escupe, escupe.

Finalmente, reuniendo todas su fuerzas en un intento final, Naruto hizo un poco más de presión. Hinata sintió algo elevarse por sobre su esófago, y contemplo como algo que parecía de metal, volaba de su boca, para terminar cayendo al suelo.

Con el alivio, y el aire circulando normalmente por sus pulmones y su boca, Hinata se dejo caer, sintiendo el agarre de Naruto en sus hombros.

Las manos de él temblaban.

—Naruto…

— ¡LO ARRUINE! ¡Dattebayo!—soltó Naruto, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos, al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza— ¡No se suponía que fuera a terminar así! ¡No de este modo!—gritó, al parecer, enojado tanto con la situación como con él mismo.

Hinata ladeo la cabeza sin comprender mucho del asunto, en un intento de acercarse a Naruto, sus ojos captaron el brillo blanco de una joya.

Hinata miró hacia el frente, a unos pocos centímetros alejados de ella habia un anillo. Con algo de reticiencia lo tomo, y reconoció la forma del anillo, como el objeto que habia salido de su boca.

Era un anillo bañado en oro, con el símbolo de Konoha en su centro. Cubierto de pequeños diamantes, que parecían diminutas estrellas titilantes.

Hinata creía que iba a dejar de respirar, otra vez.

Y entonces, como si las piezas de un rompecabezas se juntaran comprendió todo. Los nervios, la tensión, las miradas venenosas de Ayame a Naruto, el cuidado de Ayame al entregarle su bol, el secretismo entre el dueño y Naruto.

El anillo, oculto en su plato, oculto entre los fideos, en el ramen. Solo podía dar pie a una única posibilidad.

Una brillante sonrisa afloro en sus labios, levantando la cabeza, contemplo los rostros preocupados y angustiados de la familia del restaurante. Bridándoles una amplia sonrisa, les hizo un gesto de silencio con los dedos. Estos sonrieron, viéndose ambos a los ojos, y le guiñaron un ojo a la muchacha.

Naruto, por otro lado, seguía lamentándose.

—Naruto-kun.

Él no respondio.

—Naruto-kun—llamó ella, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

Naruto bajo aún más la cabeza, como si pudiera hacerse diminuto y desaparecer de la tierra. Hinata suspiró. Tomando el mentón de él, con los dedos de su mano izquierda, obligándole a mirarla a la cara.

Pequeñas lágrimas habían comenzado a formarse en las esquinas de sus ojos. Al parecer, si creí haberlo arruinado todo.

—Lo siento.

Hinata parpadeo, dejando el agarre que sostenía su mentón. Bajando la mirada para ver el anillo. Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

— ¿Y?

—Que lo arruine.

—Eso no.

Naruto le miró sin comprender. Ella solo río. Levantado el anillo a la altura de los ojos de ambos. Tomando, con su mano libre, la mano vendada de él, por la muñeca, obligándole a tener la palma abierta. Depositando el anillo en esta.

—Se supone—comenzó ella, con las mejillas rojas, y la voz tan cargada de felicidad que le salía ronca—Que ahora, tú me lo pides.

Naruto abrió la boca un par de veces, para después, permitir que las lágrimas que tanto habia contenido, se dejaran ver finalmente. Para después secárselas rápidamente, con la manga de su polo naranja. Teniendo ahora una mirada determinada en el rostro.

—Hinata Hyuuga. Por años, fui un tonto, torpe, desconsiderado, tarado, insensible. Nunca me di cuenta de que tú me querías, ¡eras prácticamente la única que lo hacía! Salvaste mi vida dos veces, estuve a punto de perderte una, y ¡definitivamente, no quiero que vuelvas a separarte de mí, ni que tampoco ningún otro hombre te tenga!—exclamó, atrayendo la atención de algunas personas que habían comenzado a salir de los bares y negocios vecinos del área de restaurantes—No siempre habrá días en los que te diga que te amo, pero quiero que sepas que lo hago. A veces me da pena decírtelo, aún cuando eres la que se merece todos los "Te amo" del mundo—su mirada se suavizo, una pequeña pero torcida sonrisa danzaba en sus labios—Quiero tener la familia que nunca tuve la posibilidad de tener, quiero que todos los días llegue a casa y sepa que alguien más vive conmigo, quiero la casa llena de luz, de risas y niños. Pero no cualquier tipo de niños, _quiero a nuestros hijos_ ahí, quiero que lleves mi apellido, y comer tu deliciosa comida, y levantarme contigo en las mañanas, ahora, y cuando seamos viejos y tu pelo, aunque gris, siga tan precioso como siempre—hizo una pausa, humedeciéndose los labios. En este punto, el silencio podria ser cortado con un cuchillo, y tanto Ayame como su padre, y algunos transeúntes, y ninjas de la villa, estaban expectantes por la pregunta del millón, que Naruto, se hacía de rogar, el decir—Hinata Hyuuga… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Hinata cerró los ojos, saboreando el momento, aún cuando Naruto parecía que iba a morirse de un momento a otro con tanta espera por una respuesta de su parte.

Pero, se dijo Hinata, ella habia esperado casi doce, no, ahora que lo calculaba bien, trece años, por estar junto a él, como novios, siquiera.

Él, ciertamente, podria esperar un par de segundos más por su respuesta.

Pasados un par de segundos más, quince para ser exactos, pues Naruto los estaba contando, cosa que solo aumentaba su ansiedad y temor. Hinata extendió la mano izquierda.

Naruto le vio confundido.

—Mi respuesta es: ¿Por qué no me has puesto el anillo todavía?—respondio, riéndose sin culpa.

Naruto, parecía querer lanzarse a ella y abrazarla, y reír a su lado. Pero se contuvo, y ella fue capaz de verlo, con extremado cuidado, Naruto se dispuso a dejar su anillo en…

—Es en el dedo anular Naruto-kun.

— ¿Eh?

—En el anular.

—Oh—soltó él, con las mejillas ardiendo por la vergüenza—C-C-Cierto—escupió, riéndose muy fuerte al tiempo en que, ya con una expresión serena, procedió a deslizar el anillo a lo largo del dedo de la muchacha.

Los vítores y chiflidos, así como felicitaciones de la gente no se hicieron esperar. Naruto parecía molesto, y de hecho lo estaba, pero no es como si pudiera hacer mucho, se habia propuesto a Hinata en plena calle.

Por otro lado, en tanto los hombres felicitaban a Naruto, y hasta le golpeaban de modo amistoso en las costillas, y le revolvían el cabello, bromeando sobre que si iban a ser invitados a la boda. Hinata se habia visto acorralada por las mujeres, con Ayame muy cerca de su costado izquierdo, admirando todas el anillo que reposaba en su dedo. Hinata miró una vez más en dirección a Naruto.

Los ojos azul cielo de él se encontraron con los de ella. Ambos sonrieron, pero el contacto se vio interrumpido, por algunos shinobis invitando a Naruto a tomar sake, para celebrar que ahora tenía prometida.

Hinata rio, observando una vez más el anillo en su dedo.

Hinata Uzumaki, decidió Hinata, no sonaba nada mal.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong> _El futuro solo lo puede saber una mujer._

Naruto volvió a soltar un suspiro. Habia sido agotador negarse a todos los regalos espontáneos que le habían dado a él y Hinata, más que nada, porque la mayoria eran revistas porno (Naruto ya no podía tenerlas con él, ahora tenía una prometida), sake y alguna que otra oferta en esas nuevas y para él, nada comprensibles tiendas de SEX SHOP, que Sai solía visitar con frecuencia, explicando que era para ilustrarle en el desarrollo de su relación, a nivel intimo, con Ino.

Naruto realmente no entendía que iba, pero si era un lugar que Sai frecuentaba, mejor mantenerse alejados.

Hinata por otra parte, estaba sonriente, mirando distraídamente el girasol que le hubiera dado al comienzo de la cita. Era seguro que quisiera ver el anillo de en lugar de la flor, pero ellos iban tomados de la mano, y era justamente su mano izquierda la que Naruto sostenía.

Sin embargo, súbitamente Hinata dejo de caminar. Naruto le miró, preocupado al ver que una sonrisa ya no adoraba su rostro, sino que, en lugar de eso, miraba atentamente el girasol.

—Naruto-kun.

Oh, por Rokudo Senin, ¿ella no iba a romper con él ahora cierto? ¿no le habia venido uno de esos impulsos que les solía dar a algunas mujeres, como síntoma de rechazo al compromiso?

No, tenia que ser positivo. Hinata, su Hinata, no era ese tipo de mujer.

—Si, Hinata-chan…

—Estuve pensándolo.

Ay, por su madre.

—¿Qué cosa pensaste…?

—Sabes, creo que si tenemos hijos, y nos llega a tocar una niña, es posible que se enamore primero.

—¿Ah?

—También—agregó, con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro y un brillo curioso en sus ojos—Tengo la impresión de que será alguien cercano a nosotros. Pero más a ti.

— ¿Espera, que?

—Se hace tarde, tal vez sea mejor que nos vayamos ya.

—Espera un momento Hinata.

Hinata comenzó a caminar, siendo, ahora ella, quien le guiaba.

—Lo que acabas de decir es un chiste cierto.

—No lo sé, solo fue algo que se me ocurrió.

—Ah, ya…menos mal, me estaba asustando.

—"_Es porque, no es solo algo que pensé, sino un presentimiento"—_confesó en su mente la Hyuuga, con una sonrisa nerviosa y algo resignada_—"No sería conveniente para nuestra hija que la hagas vestir santos en pañales"_

Por momentos, era mucho mejor que Hinata viviera el comienzo de su historia. Cuando sus hijos nacieran, ellos ya tendrían sus propias aventuras y amores.

En especial su hija, ella iba a ser, después de todo, un caso especial.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Y LO TERMINE. Y si, para los que se leyeron ¡Alerta Roja!, aquí un OMAKE. Hinata puede ver el futuro. Llámenlo intuición de mujer o instinto materno, ella ya sabe que el futuro no será fácil para el pobre corazón de su marido.

[1] Por lo que se pudo ver en el final de la película, por las imágenes spoiler que están en la internet, es que la película concluye con Naruto y su familia, pero no como Hokage, todavía. Además basándonos en la apariencia de Hinata al final de The Last, y comparándola con la del CHAP 700. Decidí que Naruto en este ONESHOT, fuera ya considerado candidato por Kakashi.

[2] En internet se revelo que en la película hay una escena, donde Naruto ve los recuerdos de Hinata, y es así como se entera de los sentimientos de ella.

[3]Referencia a la pelea contra Pain, y cuando Hinata trato tanto de protegerlo del ataque de Obito, como cuando lo hizo reaccionar en el campo de batalla con su cachetada.


End file.
